


A Quiet Morning

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Love, Quiet mornings, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: A quiet cozy morning at the (soon to be!) Luthor-Danvers residence
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 192





	A Quiet Morning

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so please forgive me for any mistakes.  
> Follow me on Tumblr, @imagineheadcanonsarea, send me prompts if you'd like!

Lena looked down at her phone, flipping through her contact list to find her assistant’s name, while waiting for the coffee to brew. She was leaning with her left hip against the kitchen counter, her right leg was folded in a way that reminded a four shape, with her right foot resting on her left knee. The CEO was using a large National City University t-shirt that went down her thighs, her hair was tied in a loose bun, her face was free from any make-up and she was using only a boyshorts underneat her shirt.

The coffee machine made a noise when her coffee was ready and she used her free hand to grab the pot to pour the hot coffee in two mugs, one completely full and just half in the other one. Lena reached for the milk to fill the other mug, before adding two sugar spoons on each mug. She was just finish writing a text for her assistant when a electrical and thrilling feeling rushed over her, starting from her hips and spreading all over her body.

Slim fingers had curled around her hips as strong hands pulled her body back until she was resting against a warm body. Then, the fingers moved as pale arms started to curl around her body, locking her in a hug. Soft lips started a trail of kisses from the back of her neck, to her neck, jaw and cheek, until a warm cheek rested against her. The absolute feeling of belonging amazed her one more time and a big loving smile curled her lips up.

“Why are you up?” The voice was low and heavy with sleep, and it brough a new rush of happiness to her.

“I’m hungry.” Lena sighed and rested her right hand against one of the hands on her stomach, leaving her cellphone in the counter.

“Hm.” Another kiss was pressed on the side of her neck. “I can agree with that.”

Lena giggled softly. “Why am I not surprised by that, huh?”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” She could hear the smile barely hidden in the teasing voice.

The CEO put her right foot down and the arms around her loosened instantly to allow her to move. Lena turned around, already raising her arms to rest on muscled shoulders, interwining her fingers behind her neck, a huge smile lighting her face. “Good morning, Kar.”

“Good morning, babe.” Kara’s own smile was blinding and the soft look on her face was almost sinful. Her hands were resting on Lena’s hips and she used them to pull the brunette closer to her as she bend down to give her a proper kiss on the full red lips.

Lena hummed in the kiss, playing with the hair in the back of Kara’s neck. “What do you want to eat?”

“Chocolate pancakes!” Kara answered without missing a beat.

Lena raised one eyebrow, amused by how fast the blonde made up her mind. “Right.” She chuckled and shook her head. “Go grab me some eggs, then.”

Kara pursed her lips as she looked over her shoulder to the fridge across the room. When she looked back at Lena there was a glint in her blue eyes that made the CEO know she was up to something before she even did anything. The hands on her hips tightened a bit, not enough to hurt but enough to hold her more strongly, and Kara took the first step back, dragging Lena with her.

“Kara!”

“What?” The blonde’s fake innocence made Lena laugh.

Kara kept taking one step back at a time, dragging Lena with her, until she reached the fridge. She looked at Lena with one raised eyebrow, before she quickly pulled the woman even closer to her body, using her right arm to hug her and keep her in place as her left hand opened the fridge to grab the eggs Lena had requested.

“Why do you make everything harder?” Lena asked between giggles.

Kara shrugged as she kicked the fridge’s door close. “I like having you close.”

“Right.” The CEO scoffed and picked the eggs from Kara’s hand. “You didn’t grab the milk.” She teased and took the oportunity to wiggle away from Kara’s hold to put the eggs in the counter.

Kara pouted. “You didn’t ask for milk.” She whispered as she opened the fridge one more time. “And why are you so far?” Before Lena could say something, Kara was curled around her body again, kissing her shoulder as she placed the milk box in the counter. “Anything else, madame?”

“Yes. I need you to let me go so I can make the pancakes.” Lena laughed.

The blonde frowned. “No pancakes, then.”

“Kara.”

“What? I don’t want to let you go.” Kara snuggled even closer, hidding her nose between the dark hair to take a deep breath of freesias and vanilla.

“If you help, I will be done in...” Before Lena could even finish her sentence, and before she could ever register that Kara had left, there was a bowl filled with pancake mixture in front of her. She blinked, confused, and her body went limp against the body that was slowly returning behind her, arms one more time hugging her close.

“Anything else?”

Lena blinked twice more. “What?” She sounded way more confused than she should, but she could blame it on the fact that she still didn’t had her morning coffee.

Kara chuckled behind her and placed another kiss on Lena’s neck. “The perks of having a girlfriend with superspeed.”

“Hey!” The brunette shook her head. “You’re not my girlfriend!”

“Right, right, I’m sorry.” Kara linked their left hands and they both looked down at the superhero’s ring finger. “Fiancée.” The word was whispered almost like a reverence against Lena’s ear.

The smile that cracked their faces was almost blinding. “Don’t forget that.”

Kara twisted the simple silver band with a single diamond rock with a fond smile. “I’m so happy, Lee.”

“Me too.” Lena sighed and allowed her body to fully relax on Kara’s. “I can’t wait to marry you.”

Kara placed a kiss on her shoulder and grinned. “And I can’t wait to eat those pancakes and go back to bed.” Lena rolled her eyes and playfully slaped her hand away. “I’m kidding!” Kara laughed, but let the other woman step away from her arms to grab a pan and turn the heat on.

“You can make your own pancakes.” Lena teased. “Can’t believe I’m marrying you.”

“Do you know what’s the best part?”

“What?”

“You’re the one who asked. You totally put yourself in that position.” The hero giggled happily.

Lena fake sighed. “I guess. Drink your coffee while I cook, we all know you should never get too closer to the stove.”

“Can you make one shaped like a dog?” Kara asked as she hoped in the kitchen counter, holding her mug between her hands.

The CEO rolled her eyes. “No, no I can’t.” She could see Kara pounting at the corner of her eyes, but decided to ignore it. “Here, text Jess and tell her I need her to push my meetings from Monday morning to the afternoon.” She handed Kara her phone and the blonde gladly took it to ocuppy herself. She looked almost like a kid who was just to pleased to be allowed to play games on her mother’s cellphone.

Just a few minutes later, a plate slide in the counter towards Kara and she put the phone down. A large smile appeared on her face when she looked at the plate and saw a single heart shaped chocolate pancake. “Own, babe!”

“I’m only making one, so don’t get your hopes too high.” Lena warned as she put more batter in the pan.

Kara leaned over to place a kiss on her cheek. “Thanks.”

“Don’t get used to it.” She turned around to hide her blush, but she couldn’t battle the smile that came from the simple gesture.

Kara took a picture of her heart pancake and sent it to Alex, before devouring it in no time. By the time she finished that one, Lena had already made another one for her, a round one this time. Lena put the next one in a plate for herself, but all the other ones went to Kara. She might have whispered something in the lines of “feeding your alien fiancée is hard” between the fourth and fifth one, but Kara was too busy stuffing her face with the most delicious pancakes she had ever eaten to care.

When the coffee and pancakes were both gone, Kara used her superspeed to wash the dishes as Lena made her way back to their bedroom. Kara met her in the midway and Lena had only a second to prepare herself before the superhero was swepting her off her feet. The brunette yelped in surprise, instantly wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck as the woman bridal style carried her.

“Kara!”

“I’m practicing!” Kara didn’t stoped until they had reached the bed and there she put Lena down carefully, before pulling the covers over Lena’s body and jumping in the other side, literally, to get under the covers too.

She pulled Lena in to be her small spoon and sighed happily when the woman was curled on her. “You’re impossible.”

“But you put a ring on it.”

“That, I did.”

Kara didn’t missed the happiness not even hidden from the woman’s voice. With a sigh, she hugged Lena closer and kissed her shoulder. “Let’s go back to sleep, yes? When we wake up again we can eat something else.”

“Hm, I like the sound of that.” Lena closed her eyes and her body didn’t take even a second to fully relax in the warmty around her. She was just about to fall sleep when a thought hit her. “Wait, you were talking about sex, right?” You could never know with Kara, she knew that from experience.

“You will have to wait and see, babe.”


End file.
